Purity and Devil
by Sweet Pripper
Summary: The penguins decided to take a vacation, but things don't turn out the way they planed. *P.S. I can't think of a better title.
1. Chapter 1

_Advice is appreciated. _

"Another vacation?" Kowalski groaned.

He could understand where Skipper was going with this, but he had this nagging feeling grasping his gut.

"I thought you wanted a break from training." Skipper said, folding his flippers, glaring at Kowalski.

"I do, it's just… I don't think it's a good idea." The scientist frowned.

"You never think anything is a good idea." Skipper said, rolling his eyes.

Kowalski fell silent.

Why did Skipper have to make more sense than him? What the penguins didn't know was that Kowalski's nagging feeling was right.

"Are we there yet?" Private asked Kowalski.

"Ask Skipper..." Kowalski mumbled under his breath.

Private turned to Skipper, "Are we there yet?"

The little penguin had been asking the same question over and over. Skipper unexpectedly stopped in his tracks. Everyone bumped into each other.

"Watch where you're going!" Skipper shouted, in a very annoyed tone.

"Well, if you hadn't stopped… I WOULD'VE NOT BUMPED INTO YOU!" Kowalski shot back.

"Why did we stop?" Private asked.

"Because of him." Skipper said, gesturing his flipper forward.

The three birds followed Skipper's flipper and their hearts leaped in their throats.

Officer X.

"Hopefully he doesn't get on the plane." Private broke the silence.

"Of course he'll get on the plane! He follows us wherever we go!" Kowalski mumbled angrily.

Private looked at his feet, shifting back and forth.

"We'll have to get on without him knowing that we're there." Skipper said.

Private nervously looked up, Kowalski's jaw dropped, Rico gave Skipper the look that said, are you crazy?

**I decided to re-do this cause I wanted to improve it. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok… NOW!" Skipper shouted.

The penguins rushed toward the entrance to the plane.

The airplane's engines started up, causing gusts of wind to roar around them.

"Why the heck are we running while it's starting to take off?" Kowalski shouted over the wind.

"So Officer X won't have time to get on!" Skipper shouted.

That's when Kowalski noticed Private hadn't said anything. He looked behind him and he stopped in his tracks. Private could barely walk against the strong wind. Kowalski raced over, grabbed Privates flipper and dragged him to the others. He used his other flipper to grab the sliver part of the ramp and threw him and Private into the plane. Everyone was breathing heavily when they finally got on the plane.

"That was easy!" Skipper said, rubbing his flippers together.

Kowalski glared at Skipper, "Easy? That wasn't easy! Private practically got blown away!"

"At least Officer X isn't on here!" Skipper scowled.

"When are we going to get there?" Private whined.

"When we get there." Kowalski replied in a dull tone.

The plane rocked a little, followed by screaming.

"What's that?" Private whimpered, moving closer to Kowalski.

"People must be watching a horror movie." Skipper said.

"On an Airplane?" Kowalski asked.

Then there was a groaning sound.

"Kowalski, what part of the airplane are we?" Skipper asked.

Kowalski looked around then he walked to the left.

People were standing on their seats, staring at the door in horror.

The door then, was knocked down.

Officer X stood in the doorway with a gun. Kowalski ran back to his team.

"Officer X is on the plane." He gasped.

"Then we have to get off the plane." Skipper said.

He carefully went to the other door and opened it. Cold air swept by his feathers.

Kowalski rushed over, "Go in the cold?"

"K'walski we have too!" Private exclaimed fearfully.

Rico nodded in agreement.

"Ok, fine." Kowalski groaned as he jumped.

He closed his eyes tightly as a rush of cold air crashed against his face. Hoping the rest of his team didn't get caught by Officer X.


	3. Chapter 3

Kowalski groaned as he stood up. He shivered as cold air swept around his body.

Where was the team? What if they're dead?

Kowalski's heart stopped at the thought.

He hoped at least Private was alive.

"Private!" He screamed.

The snow shuffled.

Wait, snow doesn't move!

Kowalski stared around at the snowy landscape before digging in the snow. He ended up pulling a small body out of the snow.

"Private?" He asked, a wave of horror crossed his face.

The little penguin looked at him, "Where's Rico and Skippah?"

"Are you ok?" Kowalski asked, ignoring Private's question.

"I-I'm fine, j-just a little c-cold..." Private shuddered.

Kowalski carefully placed Private on the ground. Then two figures were trudging toward them. Kowalski switched into a fighting position.

"Stand down Kowalski..." The first figure mumbled.

The scientist relaxed, it was just Skipper and Rico.

Then a wave of anger hit him, "This your fault."

"How is this my fault?" Skipper snapped.

"If we didn't get on the plane we wouldn't have a high chance of dying out here!" Kowalski shouted.

"If you hadn't went to look, we wouldn't be in the wilderness!" Skipper shot back.

Then chaos was unleashed.

Skipper tackled Kowalski to the ground, punching his second in command. Private watched in horror. Kowalski struggled to get his raging leader off him. Rico and Private pulled Skipper off Kowalski.

"Fighting isn't going to help us get out of here!" Private shouted.

Skipper grumbled under his breath.

The rookery set off, while Skipper and Kowalski glared daggers at each other.

**Yeah, sorry it isn't long.**

**Kowalski: when do i die?**

**Me: DON'T LISTEN TO KOWALSKI!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Private's P.O.V.**

"Skippah I think I found shelter!" I shouted, pointing to an object in the distance.

Skippah looked forward. But he didn't say anything.

After a while, we finally reached the object.

YES! It was a shack!

We rushed in, shivering.

"Rico, fire. Stat." Skippah ordered.

Rico hacked a pile of wood plus a match. He lit it on the wood.

I can't believe Fire is that easy to make!

I looked over at K'walski. He still looked very angry.

Maybe we should've stayed home… No one spoke a word for a while.

BLAM!

I turned my head to see a small hole in the side of the shack.

"S-Skippah?" I whimpered.

BLAM BLAM!

I screamed.

The shack was lighting on fire!

"EVERYONE GET THE HECK OUT!" Skippaah shouted.

I scrambled out of the shack quickly.

Where was everyone else?

Just in time, K'walski, Skippah, and Rico scrambled out. We ran for life. I could hear bullets being shot behind us.

Here we were, back in the cold. How did Officer X find us?


	5. Chapter 5

_It's been a while since I posted the last chapter xD Here's chapter five._

_-Sweet Pripper_

No one's POV

The rookery were trudging in a blizzard, trying to find more shelter. Nobody said a word so it was silent except for the raging snowstorm. Then suddenly, when they were just ready to give up, they stumbled.

Private sat up groaning, "Why is the snow hard?"

Kowalski stood up to see they had stumbled inside a cave.

"We're in a cave Private; not the snow." He said calmly.

Then he sharply turned his head to face his leader.

"It's clear that you brought us on that airplane to kill us!" Kowalski snapped.

"I did not! How the hell was I supposed to know Officer X had a gun?" Skipper shot back.

"If we had stayed at the zoo, none of this would've ever happened!" The taller penguin shouted.

Skipper punched him sharply in the face. Kowalski staggered backwards then stormed out of the cave grumbling. Rico shook his head then followed him. Private was sitting there with a shocked expression on his face. The two birds froze as they heard gunshots and screaming.

_Oohhh... The suspense! I hate it. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry for the shortness... D: _

_-Sweet Pripper_

Skipper ran to the entrance of the cave to see Kowalski and Rico's bodies laying limp on the snow. Blood leaked from their bodies onto the beautiful snow. Officer X stood near them, smirking. He aimed his gun. Skipper muttered under his breath before crashing into the hard rocky side of the cave sharply. A lot of rocks fell, sealing the entrance.

"What happened to K'walski and Rico?" Private asked quietly.

"they're dead." Skipper said sternly.

"W-what? How?" The younger burst out crying.

"ARE YOU THIS STUPID?! BY OFFICER X!" Skipper snapped.

Private cried harder. Skipper never talked to him like that.

"Why are you acting like it's my fault?" The little penguin sobbed.

"BECAUSE IT IS!" The leader shouted.

"But I didn't do anything!" Private cried.

"YES YOU DID!"

"No I didn't!"

"JUST SHUT UP!" Skipper screamed, giving Private a sharp punch on the face.

The little penguin tumbled backwards into the stone wall.

_Don't kill me Cowtails for killing Kowalski! Also Review! *hides behind Private*_


	7. Chapter 7

_I finally finished this! :D_

_-Sweet Pripper_

"EVERYTHING IS YOUR FUCKING DAMN FAULT!" Skipper shouted.

Private whimpered, holding his face.  
It felt like his face was on fire. The older penguin slowly calmed down. He looked down at his little soldier, and gilt immediately filled his body. Suddenly the rock blocking the entrance was blasted. A creature with yellow fur, a blue orb necklace around the neck and black wings entered the cave.

"Pika...?" Skipper asked carefully.

"Uh yeah. Who else?" She scoffed. "What are you guys doing out here?"

"Well, we were going to go on vacation but Officer X kept tracking us down. He killed Kowalski and Rico." Skipper explained.

"I was just looking for you guys and two of them are dead?!" Pika groaned.

She walked between Private and Skipper and used teleport. They found themselves at the HQ.

"Now no more vacations or I will kill both of you." Pika muttered then flew out of the HQ.

"Private, I'm sorry. This isn't your fault.. It's my fault. I should've listened to Kowalski." Skipper sighed.

"No, you never would've known that all that stuff was going to happen." Private said quietly.

He silently hugged Skipper. The leader sighed before hugging back.


End file.
